


love in the milky way cafe

by valentineboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineboys/pseuds/valentineboys
Summary: everything is going bad for taeyong, except for maybe one thing!





	love in the milky way cafe

**Author's Note:**

> title in reference to jaehyun's suggested song by 10cm's, love in the milky way cafe!  
> hello, this is my second jaeyong fanfic and uhh, i don't know what else to say.  
> but if you're reading this, then thank you! <3
> 
> talk to me on twitter, @yunohsgf!

Taeyong sighs for the 30th time today; so far his day has been very crummy, missing his bus, spilling coffee on his pants, going in late to work, and yes he’s pretty much convinced this day couldn’t get any worse. It’s been a while since he felt this shitty about everything and it’s not helping that his boss won’t stop giving him shit about _everything._

  
  
“Taeyong you have to redo all this part about the forecast for next month’s sales, it’s a tad bit far from what we earned last month. I think it’s almost impossible to get sales this high when our sales last month were ultimately low.” His boss shakes his head as he hands back the paper to him, a disappointed look on his face and Taeyong fights the will to walk out of the office.

  
“With all due respect sir I calculated it correctly, and there is a chance that the sales would be that high because next month is—“ He is cut off by his boss,’ pointed glare and he gets it. Yes, he would redo all of it or else he’ll get shit the whole month, even though his calculations may be correct. He throws his boss a tight smile as he makes his way back to his desk.

  
He slumps back in his chair, a visible pout on his face as he thinks of all the stuff he has to compute to get another forecast that would be close to last month’s sale. He does not understand why his boss cannot just do it himself if he’s going to give him too much shit about it. It’s all about trust. He did not spend four years with a business course to miscalculate a forecast—a fucking forecast at that.

  
He checks his watch and notices that he only has 10 minutes left till he can go home and he suddenly gets the idea to drop the ice cream shop near the office to get himself his favorite comfort food, cookies, and cream ice cream. At least the thought of that gets him a little bit happy, forgetting the rest of the shit he received today.

  
When the clock precisely hits 4:30, Taeyong is already grabbing his bag, and putting on his blue scarf, bidding his goodbyes to his officemates as he hurries to the ice cream shop. He cannot wait to get his hands on that ice cream, as he walks faster to the ice cream shop. He reaches the ice cream shop by 4:40, a pleasant ten-minute walk from his office and he sees Doyoung waving at him. Doyoung works at the ice cream shop, and somehow the two of them became friends due to Taeyong’s frequent visits months when he was still new at his office, imagine his stress then.

  
Taeyong pouts when he sees that there are two people lining up before him. A girl was ordering and there was a guy before Taeyong. Doyoung throws him an apologetic smile as he punches the order of the girl. Taeyong squints his eyes and sees that the girl ordered a strawberry ice cream, he mentally cringes because he hates strawberry, but he was also thankful because that meant more cookies and cream ice cream for him. The man in front of him places his orders, and Taeyong hears him say cookies and cream and he is slightly alarmed, he sneaks a look at Doyoung, and he sees Doyoung tell the man that it’s his lucky day because it’s already the last pint for that flavor. Taeyong’s fear is confirmed. He knows that his favorite is famous and he also understands because the man was before him but still, not today. It was his last straw for today and he kind of just bursts.

  
Taeyong taps him on the shoulders, and he notices that he’s just _slightly taller_ than him. He will not be intimidated. Doyoung notices the exchange, and he throws Taeyong an alarmed look, profusely shaking his head as he knows where this will lead to. He knows Taeyong loves that flavor, but he can’t do anything since the man was first in line. The said _slightly taller_ man turns around and Taeyong is more than intimidated because he also thinks he might be _in love_ too. The man has soft brown hair, and he gives Taeyong a knowing look, and Taeyong is damned because _wow he’s so handsome maybe I might prefer him over that ice cream anytime,_ but he shakes that thought away, and he puts on a scowling face. And by a scowling face, that meant Taeyong pouting, with his eyebrows all scrunched.

  
“Uhm, may I help you?” The said man raises his eyebrows at the latter, a playful smile edging on his lips as he notices the pout on Taeyong’s face.

  
“As a matter of fact, yes you can help me.” Taeyong wipes off the pout on his face, clearing his throat as he points at the cookies and ice cream tub. “That’s mine. The last one is mine. Don’t buy it.” He frowns again at the man, and the man looks quite taken aback, to say the least, Taeyong is proud.

  
“I was in line at first though?” Taeyong groans and rubs his hands over his face as he glares at the man, “Look here mister! I had a really shit day today! It was so shitty, and all I want is to get my hands on that ice cream! My comfort food!” Taeyong is now angry, he stomps his left foot, crossing his arms in front of his shoulder. Doyoung is now throwing him a panicked look. He doesn’t care if he’s creating a scene now because it’s only the three of them in the shop, and goddamn it, he just wants his ice cream.

  
“Sir I’m so sorry- I’m gonna get your order ready now!” Doyoung calls out to the man, and the man shakes his head. Not answering Taeyong as he nods to Doyoung.  
It would be an understatement to say that Taeyong was pissed and embarrassed. But he has pride, so he doesn’t mind the _(embarrassing)_ the fact that he threw a tantrum in front of the _(gorgeous)_  man and still didn’t get to eat his ice cream. He wants to cry, but he consoles himself by saying that he can ignore what he did and maybe apologize to Doyoung later and get himself a chocolate ice cream.

  
He pouts again, and he’s suddenly interrupted by someone clearing his throat, he looks up and sees the man in front of him offering the ice cream to him, Taeyong blinks twice, and he’s pretty much convinced that he did fall in love with the man before him. The man gently shoves the ice cream cup to Taeyong’s hands, and he thinks he hears Doyoung scream a bit.

  
“Uh?”

“You look like you need it more than me.”

  
“Thank you?” Taeyong takes the ice cream, a shy smile on his face. “Oh—sorry for yelling at you I was just pissed about… uhm, pretty much everything.” Taeyong is in shock with what the man does, he pats Taeyong’s hair gently, and then he smiles, and he has _dimples_.

  
“Jaehyun.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“My name is Jaehyun. Yours?”

  
“Taeyong.”

  
“Hmm, should I buy you more of that cookies and cream ice cream next time, Taeyongie?”

  
Taeyong flushes ten shades of red.  
Something went right today,  
_That person named Jaehyun and maybe the ice cream too?_


End file.
